Holoforms rule!
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: Sam has broken it off with mikeala, he picks up the pieces with... the decepticons? Did you know the decepticons mostly picked female holoforms? And it can touch things! Don't own transformers! SAMxCONS!
1. a change

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MY FIRST TRANSFORMERS FIC, YAH!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a semi-normal day for the human known as Sam Witwicky. He was currently at the mall, thinking over what had just occurred between him and one of Mikaela's friends.

He was sitting on the very same bench he was on now when an average-looking woman came up to him and smacked him so hard it made his head spin. He was about to question the woman's sanity when she said the one word that made him understand.

"That's for Mikaela."

He slowly stood up to his full height, making the woman realize how tall he had become after the last three years since The Fallen had attacked. He was quite the menacing site standing there.

Until, that is, he calmly said sorry for nothing in particular, and went back to his drink.

It had been half a year now when he had broken up with Mikeala. That's right, the dork, who had the woman every dork wish he had, threw their relationship to the lions, so to speak.

After the Fallen had invaded Earth, it took him a two years of random Decpticon attempts at revenge for him to realize Mikeala was in serious danger. So, he did the only thing he could,

he broke up with her.

To his credit, he looked like a statue. Never even blinked when she started crying and pounding his chest, just wrapping his arms around her and letting her release to him all of her emotions.

He then walked to the doorway to her room, turned around, and said that he wish it could of turned out better, and walked out. He hadn't seen her since.

He finished the last of his coke and threw it in the trash, before grabbing his coat and heading to the parking lot.

He no longer used Bee as a mode of transportation, he had duties to perform at the Autobot headquarters.

He now drove a velvet red Giugiaro Mustang concept car. After all, the government would pay any amount of money to cover up a national incident.

He also moved out of his parents house a while back, he still laughed when his mom threatened: if he left, she would go around town with his baby booties yelling, "Look what my son wears!"

His father calmed her down quickly and handed him five-hundred dollars, more than he ever let his son even touch before nodding with a smile.

He bought a small house outside of the city to live in and had been able to live sort of peacefully. The thoughts of the children he and mikeala would of had running in the front yard of said house had plagued his thoughts even now. Guess he wasn't quite over her.

Did he mention he had a job now? He was a street racer, Bumblebee taught him more about driving fast than any instructor could ever have. After all, what's the use of having a car that can hit 250 MPH and not use it? Unlike those movies like 'Fast and Furious', however, it was a lot less life-threatening. You win; you get paid. That was the rule.

Which is where he was heading now, a five mile race with all the bets against him.

"Just the way I like it." He grinned and peeled out of the driveway like a bat out a hell.

If Mikeala could see him now.

He never noticed the two red optics staring at him through the trees.

Stalker! Sam's got a wake up call coming!


	2. oh shit, Megatron

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you're all liking the story so far!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had just drifted the last turn, missing the curb by mere inches. This race was a little more challenging compared to the amateurs he constantly had to beat. Four cars, four drivers, and the only one that was giving him any real trouble was in a silver 1970 Plymouth road runner.

'Nice car, maybe I'll race him again for it.' He smiled. He loved his job.

I was the last quarter-mile to the finish line, Sam was in the lead with the Plymouth keeping on his ass. He could see he was desperate, the driver turned at just the right angle to where Sam could catch the face...

'A chick, heh, go figure.' He thought with a chuckle. He learned to never under estimate a woman from Mikeala and... strangely enough, that decepticon, Alice.

He eased in front, seeing her try to get right beside him. He let her. Just to get a good look at her.

Damn, was she hot.

The silver hair was the first thing he noticed, shiny, her eyes were a deep reddish black, almost hypnotic. She had a face that was free of blemishes or freckles, she had black lipstick on top of an almost evil, seductive grin. He realized she was wearing a sleeveless dress that barely covered the huge breasts she was close to displaying to all the world. It was tight on her body, almost too tight on her thin waist. Her large womanly hips were situated on the seat in a very... provocative manner. She was, if he was to be cliche, an angel in a demon's skin.

She was pulling in keeping neck-and-neck with the man, she had game.

He liked game.

He gunned the gas petal and saw that the speedometer had hit 210 MPH. This woman was good, she was making him push it.

The finish-line was less than fifty feet away.

Thirty-five...

Twenty...

Ten...

And he hit the brakes, looking for the dude who always had his cell-phone out to capture close races. He grabbed the phone away from the young man and saw the results.

He had one, but by an inch.

Sam looked back to see the woman had just now gotten out of her car. He saw that what the door of her was covering his view of her lower body during the race. The dress was strapless, her legs were long, damn long. He looked lower...

'Who wears stiletto heels in a street race?' He laughed to himself.

Regardless, she was an amazing racer, and a knock-out from head to toe. The Tube Dress helped a little. She was sauntering over to him, smiling mischievously.

"Well handsome, you beat me fair and square; the cash is your's." Her voice was low and sexy, nice combination.

He looked at the wad of 100-dollar bills in her hand, and grasped her wrist before bringing it up to his face and kissing it.

He could play the flirting game.

"Not from such a beautiful lady, I couldn't." He reluctantly released her hand.

"I can see arguing is useless with you, so fine." He thought her saw her eye color becoming a brighter red before dimming down. She retrieved a black purse from her car and dropped the cash back in. He admired the black strip that ran up her dress on either side, before seeing her get back in her car.

He gathered the money the over drivers owned him for the race and walked over to lean on her

window-seal. She looked up at him with a strangely lusty look admiring his body as he did hers'.

"Hey stranger, My names' Meg, what's yours'?"

He grinned and said. "Well, my name is Sam, but call me Blackjack, everybody does."

"Since you didn't accept the cash, I feel horrible for not giving you anything." She had a cute pout, he noted.

She whispered a low message in his ear. "I think I know what to give you, it involves a bed and a lot of movement." The wink was all he needed.

"Sounds good, my place fine?" three years ago, he would have said hit the road, but that's just not him anymore.

She nodded and he opened the door to his mustang concept and climbed in. He soon found himself driving up the dirt road that lead to his house, the gravel doing nothing to make the car rattle. Megs' Plymouth following close behind him until they made it to the open area where the two-bedroom house was. He put the mustang in park and slowly eased out with the silver-clad beauty meeting him half-way with the hottest kiss he ever experienced. Her tongue was like an entity all it's own, fighting his for dominance, to which he won. He felt the woman twitch in his arms, thinking he had won the fight. Grabbing her hand, walking to the door was the hardest walk he ever took, he wanted her now!

The seemingly long journey to his bedroom was a mess of kisses and wandering hands. Despite this, Sam soon laid his platinum-blonde-partner-for-the-night on the king size bed in his room.

She easily pulled his shirt off and took a second to trace the outlines of his defined muscles. He tried to grasped her dress, but her hands grabbed his. She rose off the bed and stood in front of him, one hand to her hip while the other settled on her upper-leg. She reached that hand up to unzip the back of the small material that could barely be considered clothes. It fell to the floor, revealing the sight he had to freeze at seeing. He quickly shook it off and stood up himself, enveloping her in his arms like he would for the rest of the night...

LATER

The light flooded in Sam's bedroom, forcibly making the man wake up from his deep slumber. He reached over, expecting to find a woman beside him, instead, all he found was ruffled sheets.

He sat up slowly and sat on the edge of the bed, after a minute or so, he pulled on a pair of boxers and stumbled into the kitchen.

What he found, was Megs sitting on one of his kitchen chairs, legs crossed, smiling at him.

Well fleshbag, did your recharge go well?" She smiled an evil smile, her voice different than what he remembered.

He recognized it. "Oh shit, Megatron."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mwahahahahaha! Sam got lucky with Megatron!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. oh shit, Starscream

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What will Sam do now?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No way...

No fucking way...

Dammit...

Yes way....

He must have looked idiotic at that moment, staring at the most hated villain in the universe in his boxers.

"Oh shit, megatron." He said in a calm tone.

Walking leisurely toward the fridge, he grabbed a beer and sat down in the chair beside her. Mulling things over in his head. She looked at him, confused.

"Why do you not run, boy?" **She **asked him suddenly.

He sighed and took a large gulp of his beer. "I guess I always knew one of you guys would hunt me down eventually, I just didn't expect I'd get sex out of the deal."

He paused with another sigh and continued. "Well, how is this gonna happen? Torture? Slow, painful death, I'm assuming?" He grunted, knowing he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Close you eyes and find out." She said.

He did it, thinking it would be easier that way. The kiss she delivered to him was earth-shaking to say the least. That tongue was long, he'd give her that.

She soon pulled away before getting up and straddling his lap.

"I'm not going to kill you boy, I wanted to see what was so wonderful about this thing you humans call 'sex' and I can see why you flesh-bags love it so much, it's quite pleasureable."

He rose and eyebrow. "Ok, but then you could just kill me after you were done, right?"

She smiled sexily. "You are correct, but after Prime killed my master, The Fallen, I have gained great respect for you."

"Optimus killed your master, not me." He took in her mature curves once more.

She leaned forward and licked his earlobe and whispered the next phrase.

"But _you _brought him back to life, did you not? If you had not intervened, The Fallen would have won easily." she drew a heart in his chest with her finger.

She began rocking back and forth, making him wish he could have a choice in this matter, but his privates just sucker-punched his sanity and took over. He quickly threw her onto his shoulder, and sprinted back into the bedroom, impressing Megatron with his speed.

He never even gave her the chance to get her dress back off.

LATER\

He woke up for the second time in one day, and frankly, it was getting old fast.

He felt a warmth on his chest that he knew was Megatron. He had sex with _Megatron_.

He lifted her up carefully, setting her down on the bed to sleep on without him and realized the doorbell was ringing. Heading into the livingroom to answer it, he came face-to-face with yet another attractive female.

This won had a figure similar to Megatron, but to a lesser extent. Smaller hips and smaller tits was the first thing he noticed, you could just barely tell it though. He could tell she was of African-American decent. She had a smooth face with purple lipstick on, and sky-blue hair. He saw she was wearing a dress like Megatron; very short and very sexy, but this one had shoulder-straps, ruffles at the bottom, and was a dark blue. He had a hard-on already. Traitor...

Then of-course, he noticed the red eyes.

The F-22 Raptor in the front lawn helped considerably.

"Starscream?!" He said, surprised

Said woman rolled her eyes. "Uh, what do you think human?"

His surprise quickly turned to a grin. "Huh, didn't notice you looked that good in Mission City."

She, on the other hand, was livid. "Foolish human! I would not even be in this form if Lord Megatron did not order me to!" She screamed.

"Heh, come on in." He said, still smiling.

She pushed past him angrily, and stormed into the livingroom and plopped down on the couch while looking expectantly at Sam.

"Well, go get Lord Megatron!" She yelled at him.

Now he was mad, stomping over to her, he leaned down into her face and said in a frighteningly calm voice. "I'd do it when I'm goddamned good and ready, got me?" She nodded, scared.

"Great, now that's settled; MEGATRON! GET YOUR SEXY ASS IN HERE NOW!"

He hollered at the bedroom. He heard stumbling, and out came Megatron stark-naked.

Damn... she was still sexy...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hah, he got backbone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt the need to mention that Sam has backbone, and to answer the question about his nickname from chapter 2 or 3, 'blackjack' , I think that he would find the need to distance himself from his weaknesses he had during Mission City and The Fallen incident.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stared at the infamous Megatron, standing in the bedroom door-way with her hands on either side of the entrance, panting at him with an angry glare for waking her up. Hell, the only thing that stopped him for jumping her was Starcream sitting on the couch.

A man had to have principles after all.

He simply turned away and regarded Starscream with an unreadable expression.

"Well, anybody gonna tell me why there is two formally metallic smokin' hot babes in my livingroom that not a year ago tried to kill me in various ways-" He paused to catch his breath before continuing. "And way exactly is there an F-22 Raptor in my front yard?"

Megatron was suddenly the picture the calm and sat on the couch beside her lieutenant before looking at him with a look that told him he wasn't gonna like the answer. She was about to answer his question, or at least something pertaining to it before the doorbell interrupted the _wonderful _conversation that was about to begin. He angrily opened the door seeing two women at the door before grabbing them and throwing them on the couch, and sat down on the recliner facing the couch.

"Well Sam-" He seemed to produce horns and red eyes before she correcting herself. "-Blackjack, you see we have had our holoforms upgraded lately and we decided that we-" He lost track of the conversation observing the two **other **women in his house.

The first one was a relatively short women with, a pair of cut-off jeans and a camo swim-suit top with brown hair in a pony-tail, leaving her hair trailing down her back. He noticed the swim-top was only just big enough to cover her nipples and was straining to contain said appendages.

The gray fingerless gloves completing the outfit.

He looked at the other woman with a curious tilt of his head, if only slightly.

She was a _police officer _, a gorgeous one, but a fucking police officer. She had on a abnormally-short pencil skirt with a button-up shirt that was one size too small and was rolled up at the sleeves. She had on the customary hat all police officers wear with a tazer at her waist. He _vaguely _noticed she was the only one there who's tits could compare with Megatron.

And it hit him.

He halted Megatron's long explanation to point at said ladies and ask. "Barricade, Blackout?"

She nodded and continued her story like nothing happened, covering the things she missed before finishing with a- "And that is how this turned out this way." She motioned toward her comrades

Acting like he listened, he nodded and asked the one question she never answered.

"So, that aside, why are you here?"

All four girls started fidgeting before blaring out in perfect unison.

"WE NEED TO ASK FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE!" Making him almost fly off the couch.

He regained his composure and asked simply. "Why?"

Megatron replied back for them: "The Autobots have wiped out our resourses, we have no more places to hide and plan our next move. We need your help."

He put his hands together in front of him and fixed them with a glare.

"Yeah, seems that everybody does, but the autobots needed it and I said no, I was **forced **to act.

What makes your deal any better than theirs?" He asked.

Megatron grinned and slowly stood up and crawled across the table to lean against him, Flicking his chin with her tongue. "Simple, I offer this: I will have sexual intercourse with you anytime, anywhere, anyway if you help us." She pointed her thumb at her fellow Decepticons. "They'll join in too." This caused protest in the woman before their leader looked at them with an expression promising misery and pain before looking up and smiling back at him.

Starscream spoke first. "But where will we keep our bodies, my lord?"

Sam picked Megatron up off the table and carried her outside. The other three cybertronians following the couple/fuck-buddies. He put down Megatron on the lawn before lifting up a patch of grass to reveal a set of buttons. He placed a finger on one and a grinding sound was heard before _**giant**_ panel rose up from the ground in front of the garage door.

He grinned. "Problem solved."

They descended the ramp that led down to find a space about the size of a Walmart parking-lot, extending a mile in a wide flat surface. In only a portion of that surface was four seemingly

brand-new vehicles.

The first was a 1967 Pontiac GTO with a V-8 engine, and a black finish. The motor was jutting out he middle of the hood, mocking it's prey, it seemed. (Think Vin Diesel's motor on the hood of that black car from Fast and Furious.)

The second was a Black Lamborghini Murcielago with a cherry red interior. The tires were bulkier than normal, subjecting off-road capabilities in the sports car.

The next one down was a navy blue 1969 Camaro with the back-end lifted up by 6 inches, making the muscle car point down slightly, probably with the choice to pop wheelies if needed.

The last in the line was definitely not a car. It was a camo-painted three-wheeled motorcycle, the two wheels in the front, one larger one in the back, and what looked like a hood-mounted _machine gun._

The decepticon women were throughly impressed with his tastes in ground transportation.

"Good enough?" He loved to impress.

Megatron looked up. "You mean?"

"Yeah, you and the decepticons can stay." She pumped her fist in the air.

"But, we need to set some ground-rules. My house, my rules." She nodded happily.

"Not to mention..." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"I need rent." He reached under her dress to stick a finger in her vagina, making her buck into it, wanting more.

The other three girls were looking at the display with disgust etched into their faces.

It was the holoformed Barricade that spoke first_._

"Well,at least_ we _don't have to pay the rent."

The other two nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hehehehehe...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

The autobot's reaction!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It had been two months... two hectic, hellish, _sex-filled _months...

It had been exactly that long ago he had met the decepticon leader between the bed sheets. She just couldn't get enough... The rest of the decepticons had moved in the past months', filling his spare bedroom and couches with every variety of holoformed women known to man: Mexican women, African women, some Iranian women. Overall, the decepticons had obviously been _around_. He watched the morning news from the kitchen table, with Starscream, Barricade, Blackout, and-of course- his leading lady, Megatron. Well, she sat at the table too, by sitting on his lap, rubbing her thick derriere against his manhood to remind him of what she wanted after breakfast. He sighed and continued eating his breakfast.

BOOM!!!

A loud explosion rocked the quant house to it's very foundations, which caused all the girls to fall from their chairs and Sam hold the table to keep steady. He watched as the four cybertronian creatures vanished to return to their respective alien bodies. He seemed to be sighing a lot lately...

He rose from the floor to make his way to the livingroom. The house shook again, making him stumble on the way, but he managed to make it to grab the M16 assault rifle he got from his cousin last Christmas and make it to the front door of his modest house, and rip open said door.

And did he get a face full...

Ironhide was getting back up from a hot piece of cannon-fire by Brawl, and looking very angry. Starscream was running around in an amusing battle with the arcee sisters and losing, big astonishment. Bumblebee was firing at Barricade in a rapid fashion while Barricade himself was taking cover behind the thick plain of trees surrounding the house, smart bot. Ratchet was 'resting' in a mass of burnt parts with Blackout put away his now-smoking artillery, guess that's self-explanatory. Sideswipe was literally running circles around Bonecrusher shouting obscene words at the larger robot, that's comical. Last, but most certainly not least, Optimus Prime himself was shoving _his _Megatron into _his _tool shed; OK, somewhere, a line got crossed.

Firing a round of bullets into Optimus's eye to blind him gave Megatron enough time to elbow him in the jaw as Sam fired the next set of rounds into Blackout's cannon barrel, making it blow up, he survived with only an arm blow off. These actions instantly caused all members of both sides of the battle to turn their attention toward him.

He ejected the spent magazine and reloaded a new one before addressing _all _the transformers.

"HEY, Why the _**FUCK**_ are you idiots battling on my lawn?!!!" Megatron grinned before transferring her conscience into her holoform and grabbing him around the neck in a hug.

"Help Blackjack! They were being mean to me!!!" She pretended to cry as Autobots and decepticons alike sweat-dropped.

He turned toward her and responded. "We've fucked enough where you should know begging doesn't work on me, now get them away from my motherfucking house before someone gets vaporized!" The autobots' jaws hit the floor at the first part of the sentence and the decepticons quickly traveled to the 'underworld', as they had appointed the underground parking lot their cybertronian bodies inhabited while they recharged. Their womanly holographic forms soon appeared behind Sam, seemingly to take shelter behind him.

He then tried to converse with the Autobots. "Hey! All of you, turn into your holoforms and come inside, negotiations between the Autobots and decepticons start now!" The Decepticon women started to disagree before Sam turned to them. "**NOW!!!" **They sprinted to the kitchen table to gather around it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting interesting huh? R&R!!! Of Megatron will suffocate you with her Huge boobies!!!


End file.
